Conflicts
by the blind watcher
Summary: Many years passed since the Galactic Civil War and now the Sith are rising again. The story doesn't include any characters from the movies or the expanded universe, they are all my creations. Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Do not underestimate the power of the force. (You thought that I'd write "I don't own Star Wars" or something like that here, didn't you? Well then, if you think that I actually own Star Wars, you are a retard.)_

_The story takes place a long time after the movies. The Galactic Civil War is now just a boring chapter in history books and the Sith are starting to rise again._

_Did I mention all of the characters here are mine? Nope? Well, you know it now. Let's get to the story._

* * *

Jedi Knight Xen Kanath hastily rode on his speedbike over a plain in Tatooine. It had been hours since the twin suns of the planet have set. The Kel Dor jedi paid no attention to the 3 moons in the night sky, or the cliffs surrounding the plain; since he was on a mission and had no time to enjoy a view. 

As Xen approached to his destination, a solitary house on the outskirts of a town, he felt a disturbance. Maybe the kid's father arrived before him. He suddenly wanted to get more faster, but the speedbike was already at its limit.

When Xen arrived to the house, he saw another speedbike outside. He was late. He quickly stopped his bike, jumped down and started to run to the door. As he put his hand on the handle, he heard an intense scream of a woman followed by the crying of a baby.

It seemed like the kid's father had just arrived. He was too late to save the kid's mother, but there was still hope for the child.

He rushed inside, one hand on his lightsaber on his belt.

"You shouldn't have come here, Xen." A large man in a black cloak stood over the woman's body, his dreadlocked hair was touching his lower back. The house consisted of a single room, and the only light illuminating the room was the red glow of the lightsaber in the man's hand.

"That's my line… _You _shouldn't have come here, Mandris.", Xan replied.

The man was getting angry. "I am here to take my son with me, and you won't be able to stop it!" he said as he turned his face to Xen. Xen was seeing his face for the firs time in about a year, and he realized that the face was drastically changed. In fact, the right half of the dark skinned man's face was now covered with metal, and his right eye was completely white, the eye was most likely an implant.

"The Dark Side has changed you, my friend." said Xen.

"Indeed, it changed me. It gave me power!", the man said with a grin on his face. "Too bad that you didn't realize the power of the Dark Side, you are a fool for not realizing it and because of your foolishness, you shall perish tonight!"

Mandris leaped on the Kel Dor, swinging his lightsaber. The jedi was swift to activate his own and parry the attack, clashing his own blue lightsaber against the red one.

The dark jedi attacked aggressively, landing blow after blow. Xen was able to parry all of them, since Mandris was attacking in a slightly comprehensible pattern, but he was slowly pushed out of the door.

He then understood his enemy's tactic. The dark jedi was trying to push him to the wide outsides, so he would be able to use his aggressive attacks better.

Just as they went through the door, Xen broke his pattern of parrying. Instead, he dodged Mandris's next attack by moving to the left and swiftly swinged his lightsaber upwards, cutting the dark jedi's right arm from the elbow. "Damn!", the man shouted in pain and anger. He took a few steps away from Xen, holding his severed arm.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but now I have to end your life; for I don't wish you to be succumbed more into the dark side." Xen said, as he prepared his lightsaber to strike.

The man said nothing. He suddenly turned around and jumped on a speedbike. He gained more speed as he rode away from the house and the jedi.

Xen thought of jumping on the other speedbike and following him, but he stopped when he heard the cry of the baby. He deactivated his lightsaber and went inside near the infant.

He instantly realized that the baby was strong with the force when he held him in his arms. The baby also felt the force around him and calmed down. The baby was dark skinned just like his father, and he carried an orange crystal around his neck…

The lava crystal Mandris used when he was a jedi, when he wasn't seduced by the dark side.

"I will raise you into a jedi," Xen said more to himself than the baby. "…Keelan Thorn!"

18 years have passed…

Keelan Thorn was watching the sun of Coruscant set from the window in his room in the jedi temple. Earlier that day, he had attended to the knighting ceremony, and he now held the rank of Jedi Knight.

He felt the presence of his master just outside the room. He came as we have planned, he thought. He turned his face to the door.

Xen Kanath, now ranked Jedi Master, opened the door and stepped into the room. His former padawan was there. Xen looked at him. Ironically, Keelan favored dreadlocks, the same hairstyle as his father. He looked like his father in many ways, and behaved like his father in many ways. Xen feared that one day, Keelan would follow his father's path to the dark side, he feared that he would lose his apprentice, and another friend to the darkness.

"Congratulations again for your knighting.", Xen said. "I know that you are fluent of with the force, and had a knight's abilities by the time you were 15, but you needed to be an adult physically to become a knight."

"I understand that." Keelan replied. "And I don't mind. All I want to hear now is what you will tell me about my father."

"I know that I promised to tell you the story after you were knighted, and now I won't break my promise. First, we should take a sit." The two jedi sat down on a pair of chairs and the Kel Dor started to tell.

"Your father and I were friends… Old friends, since we were nothing but padawans. We often went to missions together and fought side by side, both before and after we got knighted.

About one year after the knighting ceremony, your father started falling in love. He loved a young padawan named Sheila, and the girl had feelings for him too. I warned him many times that these feelings were dangerous, but he didn't listen to me; he was a stubborn one, really.

And eventually, he and the girl escaped to marry in another planet, which one I don't know. The girl gave up the Force, destroyed her lightsaber and prepared to live a fairly normal life. Your father destroyed his lightsaber too, but kept the lava crystal in it, the crystal that is in your lightsaber now.

But your father didn't give up the force, he secretly continued to practice it. He then got bored of the life he was living, he wanted to be powerful, not to live a simple life with his family. So he somehow found the Sith and joined their ranks, leaving his pregnant wife behind.

Then you were born… Your father, thinking that you would be strong with the force, since your parents were both force sensitive, started seeking for you and your mother. He found you on Tatooine, living in a small house. He then traveled the Tatooine to claim you and raise you as a dark jedi. I traveled there too, and encountered him in your house after he killed your mother. We dueled, I injured him and he ran away. Then I brought you to the temple, you were raised and I took you as my padawan… You know the rest of the story."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Keelan stood up and walked to the window to watch the now dark-blue colored skies.

"Thank you, Xen…", he said. "Now I… I need some time to think and…"

Xen understood what the boy tried to say. He left the room without saying a word, leaving Keelan alone.


	2. Rage

"Master, I need to talk to you."

Keelan Thorn approached Xen in the temple chambers. "What is it you wish to say?", asked Xen to him.

"Yesterday, you told me about my father. Now I feel like I have to seek out my father and confront him. I feel like my training won't be complete if I don't. I feel like that is my destiny and I will never forgive myself if I run away from it.", Keelan said.

"I knew that you would say this.", Xen said. "And I will never try to separate you from your destiny. For this, I assigned a mission for you, near Tharis Dust. He was trained by the sith but now he is a professional warrior and sith hunter in the ranks of the Jedi. You will travel by his starship, _Hurricane, _and seek out the Sith. I believe that you will find some clues about your father in the journey. He must be waiting for you right now, in the tample's landing bay, platform number 27."

"Thank you, master." The kel-dor had impressed him again with his great wisdom. The young knight wondered if he would ever be as wise as this man as he walked to the platform.

"So you're the kid.", Tharis said after Keelan introduced himself. He was a human slightly shorter than 6 feet. The black haired man could be considered handsome, Keelan thought.

"Now stop staring and jump in the bloody ship. I spent enough time waiting for those bastards to get someone in place of my dead crew member." Keelan wondered who those 'bastards' were for a second.

"Where is our dest…" His words were cut by Tharis. "A group of smugglers aided by the Sith has taken over an old and abandoned space station built on an asteroid. They may be able to restore the station and use it for their benefits. We're gonna make sure that they don't live long enough to reach their aims." He was talking like he studied this speech before. This man was starting to annoy him, Keelan thought but his Jedi teachings didn't allow him to get 'annoyed' so he tried to bear up with it.

Keelan went to his room to take a few possessions. He didn't think he needed much. He then walked back to the ship, boarded it and went to the cockpit to see Tharis and a rodian sitting in front of the panels. "I am ready.", he said. "I know.", Tharis replied arrogantly. Keelan thought that he found this man greatly annoying.

"Theed, get the ship ready for the takeoff.", Tharis said to the rodian. Then he turned to Keelan and introduced the rodian to him. "This is Theed from the Jedi corps, our pilot. He is no jedi, but he can surely wield a blaster." Theed was too busy with all the buttons and things on the panel. Keelan was no pilot but he could steer a ship if his life depended on it. He just didn't understand what all those buttons and things were used for. "Nice to meet you…" said Keelan faintly as the rodian pilot flew the starship out of the docks and started getting higher.

"The crew consists of the three of us?", asked Keelan. "Don't think so.", a cheerful female voice answered him from behind. Keelan turned around to see a beautiful blue skinned twi'lek girl behind him.

"Hi," the twi'lek said as she entered the cockpit. "So you are the new guy.", she smiled while she was saying this. "Don't blow yourself up like that previous guy… what was his name again?"

"We're going into hyperspace.", said Theed with a cold voice and the stars turned into lines of light as they jumped to hyperspace.

Theed deactivated the hyperspace and they saw a large asteroid in front of them. As they closed to the asteroid, they saw docking platforms on it.

"OK, we have arrived.", said Tharis. "This is a space station built into the asteroid. There should be artificial gravity in the station so you won't get flying around. Also there will be oxygen so you won't suffocate. Do not get split and if we encounter any of those Sith bastards, _I_ will duel them. Don't get heroic, cause you ain't no hero. Understood?"

The three of them nodded. "Did you also understand, new guy?", he asked. "Yes…", Keelan answered with anger as he thought of abandoning his jedi teachings and using his lightsaber against this guy.

"Don't forget: Anger leads to hate; hate leads to anger; anger leads… never mind…", Tharis said as he turned away.

The Rodian pilot maneuvered the ship into one of the docking chambers and doors closed after them to cut the connection between indoor air and deep space.

"Looks like someone is expecting us…", Keelan said. "The new guy's right.", Tharis agreed as Keelan swore him inside.

The group went out to the docking chamber and saw that it was completely empty expect some crates and barrels and stuff like that. They examined their surroundings for a few seconds and then, suddenly a flurry of blaster shots started.

The three jedi activated their lightsabers and started deflecting the shots as Theed shot back to their enemies with his blaster rifle.

Keelan's lightsaber was glowing with a fiery orange light, the color coming from the lava crystal, as he swung it to deflect the plasma beams. He saw that Leena used a blue double lightsaber, but only activated one blade to deflect blaster bolts easily. Tharis was using a green one, he possibly built a new lightsaber after he left the Sith order.

"We won't survive in the open! Take cover!", Tharis shouted and they all ran to the nearest cover possible. Keelan ended up behind a pile of crates with Theed. He couldn't see where the others were.

He realized that the shots were coming from balconies above the chamber. "We need to find a way up!", he said to the rodian. The rodian stopped firing his rifle and said to Keelan "You go, I will cover you."

Keelan nodded and started running to the nearest door. He deflected a few blaster shots on his way and passed through the door. He examined to see that he was in a room full of broken machinery. He also saw stairs heading upwards and he ran to the stairs and up.

He passed through another door and came on a balcony. He saw that there were two large balconies on the opposite sides of the chamber. He attacked to the smugglers who were firing blaster rifles down and swiftly killed two of them before they realized what was going on. A third one aimed at Keelan in close range but Keelan cut his rifle in two and stabbed him in the chest with his lightsaber.

The fourth one threw his rifle on the floor and drew his vibroblade from his belt. He was lucky to parry the first strike coming from Keelan but he dropped to the ground dead after the second one as he screamed.

Now all of the enemies on the balcony was aware of his presence and turned their faces to him. Then he heard screams from the other end of the balcony, and then he saw a green lightsaber cutting through the smugglers. Keelan attacked the group of enemies between him and Tharis and after a few seconds the confused smugglers were all dead and he met with an angry Tharis on the center of the balcony.

"You fool!", Tharis scolded him. "I think I told you not to get separated!" Keelan opened his mouth the answer him but Tharis said "Stop wasting time, we need to help Leena!" It was then that Keelan saw that Leena was fighting the smugglers on the other balcony.

They ran through a few doors and corridors, Tharis leading the way, on the balcony where Leena was fighting. The three quickly cleared the whole balcony, Theed aiding them from below with his blaster.

"What to do now?", Leena asked after she deactivated her lightsaber. Tharis answered "We're gonna make sure that the space station is fully clear of enemies and then we will investigate it."

The three jedi and the rodian started investigating the space station. They found clusters of weapons; blaster rifles, pistols, vibro-weapons and the like. They found several starships, most of them operational. They didn't find any smugglers, there were only the ones who confronted them or they had ran away.

They were tired and sure that the space station was fully clean. They sat I front of a large window, watching the asteroid field and the stars. It was then Keelan saw a large starship approaching the asteroid. And he sensed a feeling coming from the starship, a feeling that was dark, powerful and… unpleasantly familiar.

"You three go back to the _Hurricane._", Keelan said to his companions who were also watching the starship.He felt like his destiny lied somewhere on that starship.

"But…" said Leena, but Tharis stopped her. "We'll get going." Then he said to Keelan "We will be waiting for you ,on the ship; be sure to get in one piece." Keelan nodded and the other three started walking to their starship.

Mandris Thorn walked hastily in the starship and stopped when he got near a man with pure white hair and a cloak of the same color facing away from him, watching the asteroid from the starship's large front window.

"Master, my son's down there.", Mandris said. There were a few seconds of silence. And then, the white haired man replied. "I know."

"I need to take a shuttle down there and face him. We might be able to turn him to the dark side.", Mandris quickly said.

"Declined." The white haired man said with a calm voice. "We don't know if he is ready to be converted. Send someone else to test him."

"Yes, master.", Mandris said. He still thought he would rather go down but he didn't have the guts to go against this man.

Keelan saw a small shuttle leaving the starship and approaching the space station. He quickly calculated the docking platform the shuttle would land and walked there for a greeting.

The shuttle landed just after Keelan walked in the docking chamber. This shuttle didn't contain whatever gave Keelan the unpleasant feeling but he still felt like he needed to confront whatever this shuttle contained.

The shuttle's door opened and a male twi'lek came out. He wore black robes and could only be described as ugly. His skin was pale grey. He had a grin on his face and a lightsaber in his hand.

"Who are you?", asked Keelan, taking his own lightsaber from his belt. "You are Keelan Thorn?" The twi'lek answered Keelan's question with another one.

"Yeah, and so what?", Keelan answered. The twi'lek said. "I am Tessar, a former apprentice of your father, now a full member of the Sith… And I am here to kill you!"

Suddenly, the twi'lek activated his red lightsaber without giving Keelan time to speak and attacked him. Keelan also activated his lightsaber and parried the attack. The twi'lek jumped and landed a powerful blow downwards. Keelan dodged the blow and swung his lightsaber. Their sabers locked.

None of the two were significantly stronger in physical terms, so the sabers remained locked for a few seconds. Then, Tessar pulled his lightsaber back and started swinging his lightsaber swiftly from different locations. Keelan parried every single swing and took a large step backwards. Then he attacked with a single strong swing which the twi'lek parried. Then he took the position of attacker and swung his saber many times on the twi'lek. He was trying to force his enemy to leave an opening so he could strike him down and finish him.

Tessar parried the attacks and then he dodged to the left. Keelan swung his lightsaber again but the swift twi'lek dodged this attack too and he moved behind Keelan. He swung his lightsaber downwards with great force. Keelan turned around to parry the swing but he was too late.

The red lightsaber severed Keelan's left arm from his shoulder.

Keelan screamed with pain, a pain he has never felt before. The twi'lek grinned, then his grin turned into a laughter. The pain burned inside him but the intense feeling slowly changed to rage. He roared with all the rage inside him as he attacked the twi'lek fiercely. He now didn't feel anything except the powerful anger, no pain.

The twi'lek was surprised. Keelan's attacks were now faster and more powerful, although he had only one arm. He was using all of his strength to keep up with the attacks his foe landed with his single hand.

The twi'lek started getting tired, but Keelan's rage didn't let him feel any sign of exhaustion. Soon, Tessar left an opening and Keelan swung his lightsaber downwards, severing his left arm from his shoulder.

"Now we are fighting equally!", Keelan screamed with hate while Tessar screamed in pain. He continued to land blows and the twi'lek hopelessly tried to defend himself. Keelan swung his lightsaber upwards, pushing the twi'leks saber with it so both of their hands were above their heads. Then, Keelan quickly swung his saber horizontally and severed his foe's remaining arm from the elbow.

Tessar screamed in intense pain and Keelan burst into laughter. "Not so equally now, eh?" he said as he kicked Tessar down. The twi'lek was now lying on his back with eyes full of fear and Keelan stood upon him with eyes full of hate. The dark-skinned man raised his lightsaber and roared, "Now it's time to die!" before bursting into another laughter.

Then, he realized what he was doing. He was succumbed into rage. He felt guilty. Although his enemy was a Sith, killing a defenseless enemy was strictly against the jedi code. "This will lead me to the dark side.", he said to himself, remembering his master's teachings.

No, he would never be as wise as his master. He was too weak to even control his feelings. He was inferior, the most inferior of the jedi.

Keelan started walking to the _Hurricane_ and minutes later, the starship took off and started its travel back to Coruscant.

Tessar opened his eyes to see Mandris Thorn standing upon him with his lightsaber activated. "Master…", he said faintly.

"Are you willing to avenge your pride?", his master asked him. "Are you willing to take revenge?"

"Yes… master. No matter what happens.", the twi'lek said.

"Good." Mandris deactivated his lightsaber.

"We covered the titanium skeleton with synthetic flesh so it will look natural; also you will be able to grab. The synthetic flesh will start withering after two years of use, so come back to get it replaced after two years to keep your arm fully operational. We also implanted artificial nerves for you to move your arm. The nerves will also let you feel with your arm; you will feel matter, heat, even pain."

Keelan wasn't really listening to the surgeon who implanted his new arm. He was busy trying it and he found that he couldn't distinguish the artificial arm from the one before. It was perfect. Just a thought in his mind told him that this wasn't his own arm, but he thought that he could cope with it.

"…Don't forget that the arm has lifetime guarantee, just come back here if you have any problems.", the surgeon concluded his speech.

Keelan thanked the surgeon and the man left the room. Not much time later, his master, Xen, entered the room.

"Are you feeling alright with your arm?", the kel-dor asked. "Thanks, yes, master… I have something to say." Keelan replied.

The kel-dor told him to go on. "Master… in my last mission, I succumbed into rage. I wasn't able to control my feelings and I was just about to kill a defenseless enemy." The jedei knight stopped for some seconds. "I am still to weak. I request a more quiet assignment, an assignment which doesn't involve any fighting. If I fight again, I fear that I will be completely seduced by the dark side. I am too weak to control myself…"

"You are underestimating yourself, Keelan. Facing with the rage inside yourself is the way to learn to overpower it."

"But I'm not ready… I'm not ready to face the rage inside me. It is so powerful for me to defeat it." The jedi knight said. He was just about to cry like a child, but he didn't let the tears fall.

"You know the best about yourself." The jedi master replied. "I will assign you to an appointment of desired qualities. Now I shall leave you alone if you don't have anything more to say."

Keelan thanked him and the kel-dor left the room.


	3. The Path

Jedi Councilor Lynn Hanis clutched the burning wound on her side; but she didn't show a sign of pain. She was tired because of all the fighting and that Sith assassin had caught her by surprise.

The assassin grinned and raised his lightsaber to land another blow. Lynn sensed that he underestimated her because of the lucky blow he got. She quickly parried the attack with her blue lightsaber and stabbed the assassin in the chest before he had the chance to raise his defense.

Lynn moaned in pain. The room was full with dead bodies of Sith assassins, and the bodies of her fellow jedi. It was a sudden assault which nobody expected.

She would meditate and heal her wound, but she thought that the enclave was no longer safe. She needed to get out of here immediately and warn the jedi temple in Coruscant about the attack.

The door opened and Lynn slipped out of her thoughts. A figure in white robes entered the chamber. He had long white hair and wore a gray solid mask on his face.

"So all your jedi friends are dead.", said the man; a cold voice devoid of emotion. The man was powerful with the dark side and Lynn could sense it. She raised her lightsaber and charged to the man.

The man in white activated his red lightsaber and started to parry all of the attacks the jedi landed on him without any effort, with one of his hands resting behind his back. Lynn kept attacking and tried to get an opening but there wasn't any.

The lightsabers got locked. Lynn used all of her strength the push the man, and the man still used one hand and showed no sign of effort. "This is getting boring.", said the man after a few seconds and Lynn screamed in pain as another lightsaber got activated through her stomach. She dropped to the ground and lost her grip on her lightsaber. The man walked to her with his two lightsabers in his hands.

"Even the _councilors_ are this _weak?_", asked the man with slight amusement. "Wiping you from the galaxy will be much easier than I thought."

He struck her with the final blow which killed her.

---

"Wake up, boy."

Keelan realized he had fallen asleep through the cruise in hyperspace. The old man near him was Ben Chass, a jedi archeologist and Keelan has been traveling with him the last 3 years, exploring different ruins in different planets.

But all the ruins were the same for Keelan, he knew that archeology wasn't for him. Almost everyday in his last three years were full of boredom and Keelan cursed the day he asked his master Xen for a "quiet assignment which didn't involve any fighting."

"I just got a message from the jedi temple in Coruscant.", said the archeologist and Keelan started to pay attention, this looked like important. The man continued; "The Sith have recently taken direct action, attacking the Jedi Enclave in Corellia. Many Jedi were killed in the incident, as well as councilor Lynn Hanis. The council ordered all Jedi to return to the temple or enclaves to get new assignments."

The last sentence actually made Keelan feel good; he now would be able to get away from those damn ruins. But Ben continued; "But I told that I was on the way of a great exploration and got the permission to examine those ruins in Tatooine." He saw Keelan frowning with that sentence and said, "I know that you don't like it, kid; but these ruins are remnants of an old Sith academy and we may find something useful there."

Keelan didn't care a bit about the ruins or anything they would find there. He cursed as they got out of hyperspace and saw the desert planet in front of them. The small starship started to descend.

---

"I've got a bad feeling about this.", said Keelan as they saw the entrance to the ruins disguised between some rocks.

"It's normal that you get bad feelings, since this ruin was a place connected with the dark side.", explained the archeologist.

They entered the ruin and walked down some stairs. Then, they were surprised to find a circular chamber well lit by archaic torches on the walls.

"The flames can't stay lit for centuries.", said Keelan, studying the place. "Someone has been here recently."

"That's right, jedi." Keelan turned around to see Tessar with his lightsaber activated standing by the corpse of Ben. "Bastard!", he swore to the Sith as he activated his own lightsaber.

"Was he a friend of yours?", asked the twi'lek and laughed. His arms were replaced with mechanical ones but they didn't have synthetic flesh on them, the metal skeletons were covered with steel. "Too bad that he's dead now."

Keelan felt the rage growing inside him but he tried to resist it. The twi'lek leapt towards him and attacked, Keelan was quick to dodge the strike. His skills were slightly dulled the last years because of not getting used. But he felt that the skills returned as he parried the twi'lek's attacks. He was actually having fun while fighting.

Keelan blocked another attacked and started to get aggressive. The lightsabers started clashing more fiercely in an unpredictable pattern. He looked at the face of the twi'lek and saw that he was also having fun.

He realized that the twi'lek had improved himself in the last three years. The thought of defeat flashed up in his mind and his reaction time slowed. Tessar, who understood this, laughed and started to strike more fiercely. Keelan was walking backwards as he tried to block all the attacks and he was shocked for a second when his back hit the wall.

The twi'lek used this second to strike him, but Keelan barely dodged the attack and he backed up walking by the wall and put some meters between him ant his opponent.

He realized that he was getting tired, his muscles aching. Thoughts of defeat appeared again and he desperately realized that he had only one chance to win this fight; releasing his anger.

The morals, the teachings or the risk of falling into the dark side didn't matter to him at that moment. He just needed win this duel and survive.

"Getting tired, jedi?" asked the twi'lek, teasing him. He wasn't tired yet and he looked like he was having much more fun than before.

"Not yet!", said Keelan as he ran the few meters to the twi'lek and started landing fast blows. But he slowed down as the ache in his muscles increased and he unintentionally left an opening. Tessar used this opening and swung his blade upwards from the ground, striking Keelan's hip.

The pain was the only thing Keelan needed to burst in rage. He growled and forgot the pain on his hip and his aching body. He started attacking fiercely and the tw'lek was surely shocked with his opponent's sudden uprising.

"How is it _now_, bastard?", Keelan roared as he crouched and landed a low strike on the twi'lek's leg. Keelan struck him again as he fell down and the twi'lek screamed in pain. And he finally stabbed his opponent who was lying on the floor through the throat.

"How do you like that?" , he yelled with anger and amusement as he stabbed the corpse of the twi'lek again, and again. He finally stopped stabbing the corpse, feeling his rage slightly fading away.

He then walked back into the corridor and up the stairs and outside. Just as he passed through the large doors, he saw that someone was waiting there; obviously waiting for him.

The man was dark skinned, with black dreadlocks touching his waist and a black robe on his body. He slowly raised his head and Keelan saw the light of the suns getting reflected by the metal piece covering a half of the man's face.

The man grinned. "At last, I get to see you, my son."


End file.
